


Tales From the Other World

by Peri-the-writer (Tollulu)



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Oliver is my son and I want him to be happy, One Shot Collection, also Swaine and Marcassin have basically adopted Oliver now, but I will also torture him because I'm always a slut for angst, except I totally do, that's just how it be I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollulu/pseuds/Peri-the-writer
Summary: A series of Ni No Kuni related one-shots, primarily centered around the party characters, but may branch out to other characters at some point.





	Tales From the Other World

Marcassin was growing quite accustomed to change. Maybe it had was due to the haze his life had been due to his long heartbrokenness, or perhaps just because of the radical shifts their whole world experienced when ‘The Pure Hearted One’ came to them, but now Marcassin was able to see beyond himself and his city it was clear how much the world was changing, and how quickly.

It was much for the better, of course. The world was a much more peaceful place since the events of the previous year, and this gave the world a newfound freedom to grow in more ways than one. For all the good though, things were changing faster than he could keep up with some days.

Of all the changes though, Marcassin’s favorite was by far the return of his brother. After being without him for fifteen years, to be reunited and whole again filled his heart with joy. His brother had even agreed to rule alongside him (something that surprised him), even if he did it with great reluctance most days (something that did not).

Marcassin knew it was too much for Gascon some days, causing him a great deal of doubt and frustration, which was unfortunately nothing knew when it came to his brother’s attitude towards ruling. It was something he could hardly blame him for, which is also why he couldn’t begrudge him for the moments when he would slip away from his royal duties in an attempt to find reprieve, more often than not in his machines.

That’s why it was no surprise that when his brother was ‘missing again’ according to a member of their counsel, Marcassin managed to find him in the first place he looked: Gascon’s workshop. “I should have known I’d find you here, brother.” He said as he stepped into the doorway to find exactly what he’d expected: his elder brother hunched over a worktable with a contraption of some sort in his hands.

Gascon sighed but didn’t look up from his work, one of his pistols Marcassin noted upon a closer look. “I’m going to have to find a new hiding place, aren’t I?”

“It would seem so. You were in the first place I looked, brother. You’re losing your touch.” Marcassin tried not to let his amusement at the situation show, but a slight smile found its way to his lips regardless. “I’m guessing I don’t need to tell you that you are supposed to be in a meeting right now, do I?”

“Would it make a difference if I said ‘no’?” He responded, continuing with his tinkering. “I guess I can’t hide from them forever, can I? Though going back to life as a thief is starting to sound better every day.” It was a statement Marcassin heard often enough but one he knew had no real merit.

Gascon’s hands finally halted now in their work as he spoke again. “Say, before we get back to our very exciting job of ruling a country, there’s something I was thinking about.” He started, at last looking up from his project, but notably still not _at_ Marcassin, which was Gascon’s first clue to his younger brother that this was more than just a haphazard, spur-of-the-moment type thought. It was something he’d thought a lot about and Marcassin guessed it was something serious, as well.

Naturally Marcassin was curious as to what he guessed his older brother had been contemplating for what he could only assume was some time. “A dangerous pastime for you, brother.” He decided to respond lightly, rather than push too much.

“Oh yes, you’re _very_ funny. Bloody hilarious.” He responded dryly. “ _Anyway_ , I was thinking, Oliver’s going to be spending all of the summer in our world, right?” Gascon started, fidgeting slightly with the mechanical pieces in his hands. “And who knows how much time after that. What if we, I don’t know, give him a room here, just his for when he’s around.” He proposed with something of a shrug.

Marcassin’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want to offer Oliver a permanent place in our home?” He had no qualms with the idea, far from it in fact. It had simply not been quite what Marcassin had expected his brother to have suggested.

Marcassin’s brother simply shrugged again as he went on. “We’ve certainly got enough room in this bloody palace and it’d be ridiculous to make him spend all that money on an inn every time he visits when there are perfectly good, unoccupied rooms right here.” Swaine argued, trying to seem nonchalant about it, thought Marcassin suspected he cared a great deal about it.

“I’m not disagreeing with you, brother. In fact, I think it’s an excellent idea. I suppose I’m simply surprised, that’s all. I’m more than happy to open our home to Oliver, and I imagine he will greatly appreciate the gesture.” Truthfully, as Marcassin thought more about it, he really shouldn’t have been surprised at all. Both brothers owed a great deal to the young wizard, and while he would never admit it, he knew his brother had a soft spot for the boy. It seemed that Oliver’s relentless kindness had pierced Gascon’s armor in a way very few people could.

“Great, I’m glad that’s settled then! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better go get to that meeting before they start hunting me down too, eh?” Gascon made his way out of the workshop, in more of a hurry than normal, patting his brother’s shoulder on the way out.

Marcassin shook his head in fond exasperation as he watched his brother’s retreating form. “What am I going to do with you, Gascon?” He said as his brother disappeared hastily around a corner. He had his own ways of showing he cared, Marcassin knew and he had a feeling Oliver would understand too.

* * *

It was several weeks later when the payoff of the idea came. Summer, it seemed, had officially arrived and with it came the arrival of Oliver. He came to their world often regardless, but now that he was finished with school for the next few months, he’d decided to take advantage of his time by an extended visit to the other world, since finding time to visit could be a challenge at other times.

So it was entirely expected when Oliver was announced one day, though with a bit more pomp and circumstance than anyone probably would’ve liked. He was a friend, after all. “Your majesties, the Pure Hearted One has arrived.” The herald who’d announced the arrival immediately stepped aside to reveal Oliver standing behind him in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable by the formality, but making the best of it.

“Oliver, it’s good to see you.” Marcassin greeted him warmly. It had been nearly month since Oliver had visited them last, and it was good to see that he was well and in good spirits, as he usually was.

“Yeah, long time no see.” Gascon greeted as well, equally glad to see their young friend.

“Jeepers, it’s good to see you guys, too!” He responded with a bright smile. Both Marcassin and his brother smiled back.

“So, how have you been doing over in your world? Things still quiet over there?” Gascon asked him as he waved Oliver over to sit with them.

And for a while the three of them sat and talked, sharing what had been going on since they’d last seen each other, Oliver being by far the most enthusiastic. Finally Marcassin started steering the conversation towards his and Gascon’s conversation several weeks prior. “Tell me, Oliver, have you stopped by the inn, yet?”

“Nope, I just got here, I wanted to see you guys first.” The young wizard said with a slight shake of his head.

“Good, because about that…” Gascon started, shooting a look in Marcassin’s direction.

“We have something to show you.” Marcassin finished for his brother. “Follow me.”

The two brothers lead Oliver down the long hallways of the Porcine Palace in silence until Oliver’s curiosity got the better of him. “What is it you want to show me?” He wondered aloud.

“It will make sense when we get there, just be patient, will you?” Gascon assured him, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Sorry.” Oliver replied sheepishly. He didn’t have much longer to wait as they quickly came to their destination. Gascon opened the door and stepped aside, gesturing for Oliver to enter.

“It’s yours to do whatever you please with.” Marcassin told him as he watched Oliver tentatively step into the room. The bedroom was decently sized with all the necessary furniture, though modestly decorated so that Oliver could change or add things as he liked.

“And it is yours for as long as you would like it.” His brother added as he, too, kept his eyes on their friend, waiting to see his reaction. Oliver said nothing at first, instead he seemed to be taking in every inch of the gift the two brothers had given him.

Finally, after a slow, quiet look around the room, Oliver spoke. “Thank you so much, your majesties.” He said with a soft sincerity as he turned towards them again.

“Cut it out with that ‘Your Majesty’ stuff, will you? You saved our lives, hell, you saved the whole world! Twice! I _think_ it’s alright if you call drop the formalities with us, Oliver.” Gascon rolled his eyes at him, albeit as Oliver had no doubt come to learn, it was good-naturedly. He leaned in conspiratorially to the young wizard. “Besides, if someone around here doesn’t start treating me like a normal person I’m going to go crazy.”

Oliver laughed slightly, looking a little embarrassed by his formality, as it was not the first time they had reminded him that he need not use it with them. “Sorry, Swaine.” He apologized. “Thank you both.” He said, amending his previous thanks.

Gascon grinned, leaning over to ruffle Oliver’s hair affectionately. “That’s better, kiddo.”

“I told you before, I’m not a kid.” He replied, giving Gascon a rare expression of emotion for Oliver: a look of annoyance. Though at this point it seemed like a tired argument, arguing more out of principle than actual hope that his friend would relent. Marcassin had a feeling it was from the first (or knowing his brother, the last) time that Gascon had teased Oliver about the particular subject of his age.

“If you say so.” His brother replied with a shrug, a smug grin growing on his face, confirmation for Marcassin that this was a familiar subject for the two of them.

Marcassin watched their ‘argument’ fondly. Once again it seemed they would be getting used to another new routine as Oliver accepted their offer to join them in their home, but he was good for them both, particularly his brother, he decided. No, Marcassin definitely didn’t mind change so much, especially if it meant the happiness of those he cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was just a light idea I had floating around in my head for a while and I decided to finally write it. It's been fun to start working out the voices for these characters and I definitely have more ideas to come.
> 
> Also you can't convince me that Swaine drops the 'kiddo' thing, ever. Oliver will never escape being called 'kiddo' by Swaine it's his curse now and he's just gotta learn to live with it.


End file.
